User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Tony Hawk vs. Wayne Gretzky
Tony Hawk I can run more excited than these church boys! This is not cash, but the difference between Wayne and Birdman! They have a full alliance to protect and provide you. Will you accept the baton? (Oh !!) I am the ultimate sports people! You can see his nose, because you see some extreme nose! I saw! This slope is huge! I do not want to jump from the Titanic lights! Your ice will dissolve in the water If I had a hot trick to hit you as your daughter! You're old, you're easy. Your talent is falling! Warning: You are about to take action! When I fall into a half tube! I shook my head, whipped his whistle! (Oh!) Glove protection, Gretzky; you're too beautiful! I put it like meat, put it Putin! Wayne Gretzky This poem is very rough! Hello, Tony! So let me be as smooth as a serious Zamboni! (he! When I play hockey, But with Mike, I do not play, hook! This is a street fight, Eagle Hawk! Please respect! If you do not, grab the punches on the deck! I left the leaflets and a bird. They will be broken. So you have the best preparation to arrive and cross check! (Hey!) Please tell me your nettowert in a word. Please double your savings in dollars! I checked my net worth, And the world's only woman for my hot wife, Wayne! You are your fourth wife. Talk about X games There is a great trick you have ever done. Then a 12 year old child goes out! Oh, do you like fingerflips? How about one of these? Sit down, please turn 900 degrees! Tony Hawk Great, Wayne! Let me say something, Wayne! I have 99 questions. You're not one, Wayne! If you seduce me, you'll eat shit fleas! Your threat is like my swimming pool. Wayne Gretzky Let's skip Kick Flip and McTwists! After the three periods like the oval you will not be the word! This dad wack just pops out! I'll take you to your knee pad! I'm sorry to leave a Duke's joke! Tony Hawk Man, you have to hit the buzzer time is time to change the line! You put this joke on the shelf a joke! This is not a typical exercise. Use centripetal force When you enjoy about 4 pounds of ice diapers shorts! I will try to see you on TV, but I can not see the package! Hockey has the courage, but now the team is intense! I'll tell kids all over the world that there is nothing they can not do! Please skate more soul than some shoes! Wayne Gretzky time out! Let's talk about sports performance! There are many world records between you and me! 184! That's a lot. I put 183! No controversy, confusion! G - O - A - T! They went downhill because the professional skater 3! (what!) I'm too far away from you! For a real athlete, I ended up immediately after I heard the opponent! Category:Blog posts